


The Holiday Guest

by AccidentalWriter



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Somehow it came out longer than i had anticipated, acapanda, merry pitchmas 2015, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccidentalWriter/pseuds/AccidentalWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry Pitchmas to acapanda from your Secret Santa!</p><p>Chloe Beale is determined to make sure that Beca isn't spending another Christmas alone.</p><p>Based on the prompt:</p><p>Um, so you’re my neighbor and you have no decorations up and I have no idea which holiday you celebrate – if any – hey, I bought like eight tiny presents? Because maybe Hanukkah? Or no? Here’s a Christmas gift? And I just don’t’ want you to be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Holiday Guest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acapanda](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=acapanda).



> Hope you're having a great Christmas acapanda! ^.^ And I hope you like this little story I wrote ya! Sorry if the title sounds like a bad scripted horror movie.

Not a _single_ decoration. 

 

Not a rope of light hanging from the roof. Not a reindeer or snowman in sight. Not _even_ a wreath on the door. Chloe's gaze lingers on her neighbor's house, it's completely bare of anything resembling Christmas. Every year the holiday season would come and every year the house would remain undecorated. The lack of holiday spirit on her neighbor's part is honestly quite depressing. 

 

She had seen the tiny brunette before. Chloe would often catch her during the redhead's early morning runs, bolting out of the house to her car, face stricken with panic. Other times, Chloe would spot the smaller girl through her open window at her desk. Empty foam coffee cups littered the surface of the glass table with stacks among stacks of CD's scattered next to her sound equipments. Her face, constantly scrunched up with the corners of her eyes crinkling in adorable concentration as she tapped away on her laptop. From time to time, the brunette would pull off her headphones, that seemed just a size too big for her, and buried her face in her hands in frustration. 

 

It might sound somewhat ridiculous but as Chloe continues to observe the DJ, in a _totes_ non-creepy way, she falls a little in love with her each time. It's hard not to when she would sometimes catch the other girl at her desk holding what seems to be a toy frog while mouthing the words that suspiciously looks like 'I believe in you, Beca.' Immediately afterwards, she would shake her head and absorb herself in her laptop again with renewed determination in her eyes. Watching the brunette become immersed in her work created an unexplainable warmth in the pits of the ginger's stomach.

 

Chloe's _sure_ that Beca had friends or at least acquaintances in _some_ shape or form that she could invite over for dinner. Or to just hang out. But every year Chloe notices that the brunette had no one to spend her holidays with. Not even family. This year, she's determined to make sure that her petite neighbor is not spending another Christmas alone. 

 

She scurries off to the mall in search of presents for the DJ. It's when she's taking a lunch break that it finally occurs to her that she doesn't actually know if Beca _even_ celebrates Christmas. Nevertheless, Chloe persists through the obstacle and carries on with her quest for presents.

 

On Christmas Day, the redhead is at her neighbor's door with a tray of freshly baked gingerbread cookies and eight perfectly wrapped presents in hand. She rings the doorbell and hears a faint 'coming!' followed by an 'oomph' from inside the house. A couple of crashes and curses later, the door swings open to reveal the small brunette.

 

"Happy Holidays!" Chloe beams, handing Beca the tray of gingerbread cookies.

 

"Uh..." Caught off guard by the redhead's presence, the other girl blinks at her blankly.

 

"I'm Chloe, your neighbor. I've brought you presents! Here's one that's for Hanukah unless you don't celebrate that then there's this one which is for Kwanza. Or if you celebrate Christmas then here's that present. Or if you don't celebrate any holidays at all, the rest are just regular presents." Chloe grins at Beca expectantly, waiting for a reply of some sort.

 

"Um," The DJ clears her throat, finally breaking from her daze and setting the cookies on the nearby stand, "thanks, but why are you doing this, exactly?"

 

"Well, you never really put up any holiday decorations and you never normally have anyone over for Christmas. And I really didn't want you spend it alone again this year, sooo I figured I would see if you would like to spend it with me instead." A flitter of doubt passes through Chloe's sparkling baby blue eyes. "If you don't mind the intrusion that is."

 

"No, not at all." Beca quickly reassures, noticing the ginger's unsure expression. 

 

An air of silence washes over them as they proceed to simply stand in the doorway, staring at one another. Chloe's bright smile remains as the quiet presses on, her gaze flickering back and forth between the brunette and the area behind her, waiting to be invited in. Beca's eyes widen in realization before jumping to action, cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

 

"Oh! Sorry, would you like to come in?" Moving out of the way, she opens the door wider to welcome the taller girl.

 

Chloe giggles as she enters the house, arms full of presents. "Thank you uh–"

 

"Beca. Is my name." Beca finishes lamely, wincing at herself.

 

"Right. Thank you, Beca." The ginger's smile stretches at the DJ's flushed state. Looking down at the presents, she remembers that they were still in her possession. She extends her arms out towards the brunette. "I believe these are yours. I didn't know which holiday you celebrated or if you even celebrated any of them so I sort of came prepared."

 

"I should be thanking you. You're the one keeping me from spending another Christmas alone." Taking the presents off of Chloe, her lips quirk up in an attempt to smile. But it comes off more awkward than intended. "How uh—how did you know I spent my Christmas alone?"

 

Putting a strand of hair behind her ear, a fleeting shyness spreads over Chloe. "I see you through the window in your house every year. Alone. I figured it was high time you had some company."

 

"Christmas." Beca blurts out, offering no further explanation. Chloe furrow her brows with mouth slightly agape in preparation to say something but is stumped by the little outburst. "I celebrate Christmas." Beca clarifies, seeing the redhead's puzzled expression. "I just never saw the point of putting up decorations and I didn't really want to deal with the hassle of getting them down again."

 

Chloe's mouth forms an 'O' which is soon replaced by another blinding beam. "You could always leave them there for the whole year."

 

"Ew, no, dude, I'm so not going to be one of _those_ people. Why would you even suggest that?" Beca's face scrunches up, disgusted by the prospect of having her house remain decorated with Christmas ornaments for the entire year.

 

Chloe shrugs with an amused smile and continues on without any further comments. Her eyes scan the area as she follows Beca further into the house. Shelves jam-packed with CD's covered the hallway. A skateboard left abandoned on the floor alongside boxes full of vinyl records and bags stuffed with trash. The walls are a faded white matching the tiled floor, giving the room a dull if not lifeless look. The couch, having seen better days, have stains from careless times of spilled drinks and food. The living room table is littered with Chinese take-outs from late nights in and empty plastic cups. A yellow cup filled with an unknown substance stands in the middle of the table, bestowing life to the room. The plain yet messy house blends perfectly with Beca's lack of organization, care, and overly active mind.

 

"Sorry about the mess, I wasn't expecting company." Beca flashes Chloe a sheepish smile before grabbing several plastic cups along with take-out containers and cramming them into a nearby trash bag. 

 

Spotting the device that the smaller girl often spends her days on, Chloe shuffles over to it. Beca's laptop was left opened with various windows and tabs on the screen. Most of them featuring some sort of mixing programs, while the rest are opened files. A faint, unidentifiable melody seeps from Beca's discarded headphones to Chloe's ears.

 

"It's not done, I'm still messing around with it." Beca announces behind her, causing Chloe to glance away from her subject of inquiry. Beca plops down on her seat, pulling another chair next to her, gesturing for the older girl to sit. "I can show you a finished one if you want."

 

Chloe gleefully drops down onto the plush chair and excitedly nods her head, eager to listen to one of Beca's mixes. Taking the headphones that Beca hands her, Chloe places it snugly on her ears and listens as the song starts to play. The pulsing rhythmic beat on the display hypnotizes her, pulling her into a deeper symphony of harmonies and tempos perfectly melded together. Chloe closes her eyes and bobs her head along with the melody, letting it wash over her. Completely oblivious to the pair of midnight eyes enchanted by her.

 

Chloe remain still for a couple of seconds after the song ended before pulling off the headphones. A grin splitting across her face. "That was aca-awesome!"

 

"Dude, you did _not_ just say that." Stifling a laugh, Beca clears her throat and smirks at the ginger.

 

Chloe gently slaps the DJ's hand, but makes no move of extracting her hand from the top of the smaller girl's and giggles along with her. "But really, it's amazing."

 

"Thanks." A faint flush spreads across Beca's cheeks as she averts her eyes from the former Bella. Her navy irises land on a stack of CD's, giving her an idea. She reaches over with her free hand and starts to scan through them before stopping at one. Beca faces Chloe once again and wordlessly hands her the CD.

 

"What's this for?" Taking the CD, Chloe crease her eyebrows together in a questioning manner.

 

"I didn't have any presents prepared for you so I figured I'd improvise." Looking at their hands then back up, Beca lock eyes with the redhead and offers her a timid smile. "Merry Christmas, Chloe." 

 

Entwining their hands and giving it a small squeeze, Chloe returns the smile with one of her own.

 

"Merry Christmas, Beca."

**Author's Note:**

> Ask me questions at my Tumblr thegayisveryreal! ^.^


End file.
